Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems run applications that have accessibility components that allow users with disabilities to more easily access the application functionality. In doing so, applications often specify certain functionality as accessibility functionality that can communicate with an accessibility client. For instance, an accessibility client may be a screen reader that audibly reads items on a screen to a user. It may be a screen magnifier that greatly magnifies the items on the screen, or it may be other clients.
Accessibility frameworks often have platform-specific interfaces. For instance, an accessibility client that is supported by one operating system may have an application programming interface (API) specific to that operating system (or platform). An accessibility client on a different operating system (or platform) may have a different API. Therefore, when a developer develops an application that includes accessibility functionality, the developer often authors multiple different versions of the application to communicate with the different APIs supported by the platforms on which the accessibility clients run. Developing accessible applications across platforms, in this way, has a relatively high cost due to the different APIs on each platform.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.